


The Lies That Shape Us

by Goblinbrigade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where Ardyn isn't there and everything is fine, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Guys being dumbasses, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Noct is bad at feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prompto is pining, Rating May Change, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, may involve explicit content at some point, over-protective big brother Gladio, reporters being horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinbrigade/pseuds/Goblinbrigade
Summary: ‘Hey Noct?’‘Is there something you want to tell me? Lol”"I’m gay,” Noctis heard his own voice say from the video as he opened up the link, the image itself grainy but the sound disturbingly clear. He couldn’t stop the grimace that marred his features as he watched himself on his phone screen, shuffling nervously as Iris simply stared on in confusion. This... this was too much.Exiting out of the browser, he immediately shot back, ‘I can explain.’
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this makes sense but I want some fun in my fanfics for once in my life.

Noctis gulped, staring down at the young girl holding out the stuffed bear for him to take. It was a well-crafted little thing, with sewn on buttons for eyes and a happy little smile embroidered underneath the nose. Cute. Seemingly innocent. Yet as he glanced at the girl’s expression, at the soft blush adorning her cheeks, he knew better.

He could just take it, his mind supplied. He could throw it into a little closet somewhere and pretend it was never there. It would be easier; better for everyone’s feelings but his own. In truth, Noctis never felt all that comfortable with Iris’ little crush on him, and though he knew it was innocent, that she was well aware it would never come to be, it somehow felt wrong to just accept all the gifts she’d give him.

Biting at his bottom lip, Noctis awkwardly took the little doll, staring at its little button eyes and feeling dread seize his heart.

He had a girlfriend, the logical side of his mind told him; he shouldn’t be accepting such things no matter how innocent they may be. It was as unfair to Luna as it was to Iris. And yet even as he glanced back at the happy girl, he could only get as far as to say, “I… can’t take this,” Before nudging the doll back into her hands. Taking a step back, Noctis could only grimace uncomfortably as Iris’ expression fell into one of horror, her eyes widening and mouth going slack as she fumbled with the little bear for a moment.

Fuck. He couldn’t do this.

“What… Why?” Iris’ voice was quiet and small, her head bowing and by the _Six_ it was so unfair of her to make those puppy eyes at him. Noct could only gulp, inch away some more, before he glanced away entirely and scratched at the back of his head.

“I just… can’t accept your feelings,” He murmured, “Because…” _I have a girlfriend_ , remained unsaid, leaving a hole where words should have been. It should have been so easy to say that it made him uncomfortable; if he was to be King he’d be required to say worse at higher stakes than that, but still something stopped him and instead he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “I’m gay.”

It really wasn’t an answer. It really wasn’t the truth. And yet Noctis wasn’t willing to go back on the statement. As horrible as an excuse it was, it was something.

Iris gave him an odd look; the sorrow seemingly slapped out of her to be replaced by confusion, “Oh-kay? But can’t you still take it?”

“Ah… yeah. I guess so,” With an awkward little grumble, Noctis took back the bear. As he glanced at it, the look in its dead eyes was almost mocking. Suddenly, he wanted to burn it. Jumping a little when he felt a hand on his arm, Noct had to suppress the urge to flinch. Gods this was wrong, this was _so_ wrong, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to fix it. “But Iris…”

“Hey, I’m just glad you told me,” With a wavering smile, Iris let out a soft laugh, fidgeting with the pockets of her hoodie. Her demeanour had changed a bit, the smile seeming just a bit more forced as she struggled with her own confusion.

That really hadn’t been relevant to the conversation, had it?

Fuck, he was a dick.

“Anyway,” Noct stammered, scratching at his hair just to distract himself. “I have a long trip back tomorrow and I should get some sleep.”

Sleep. Yes, good. It was for the best. As Iris nodded and stepped from the secluded little alcove, she paused momentarily, eyes a tad distant as she appeared to be watching something. With a shake of her head, she chuckled and gave Noct a brief little squeeze before bidding him a goodnight.

When he returned to his rooms, Gladio was there to greet him, already set up and ready to sleep in one of the beds. Distantly, he was reading through what looked like some kind of historical novel. Whatever, Noct wasn’t really in the right mind to pay much attention.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” The large man commented as Noct pulled off his shirt. He could only grunt a little in reply as he finally flopped onto the plush little bed. He was glad of one thing that night and one thing only; the beds in the Leville were a godsend compared to all the times his shield had dragged him out camping. Sleeping on the ground was not his idea of a good time.

“Just tired,” Noctis lied after what felt like an eternity of mulling it over. Given enough time, this entire affair would simply blow over; Iris would forget he ever confessed such a thing and no one else in the world would believe her even if she didn’t. It would be fine, he told himself as his eyes drifted closed, it would have to be fine.

+

Noctis’ phone buzzed on the desk beside him, a message popping up on the screen. For a long moment, he simply neglected to look, too busy dealing with the research notes he’d been struggling with for—he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table—a good hour and a half now.

But then it buzzed again. Once more, he ignored it.

Noctis had been back in Lucis for a few days since his visit to Lestallum. The little bear Iris had given him was sitting somewhere in the back of his closet forgotten and lost and all such things involved, and he had all but forgotten about the little lie he’d told her. Nothing had come up to remind him of such, and so it would simply return to being an uncomfortable memory that would occasionally come to him in the dead of night, right on the brink of slumber.

Again, his phone vibrated, and finally Noctis could only groan and pick it up with the intent to turn it off. In that moment, however, his blood ran cold. It was a message, of course, one that would usually bring him a little spark of joy as he read the messages sent from his girlfriend, one Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Now, however, he could only feel his mouth fall open.

_‘Hey Noct?’_

_‘Is there something you want to tell me? Lol”_

‘I’m gay,” Noctis heard his own voice say from the video as he opened up the link, the image itself grainy but the sound disturbingly clear. He couldn’t stop the grimace that marred his features as he watched himself on his phone screen, shuffling nervously as Iris simply stared on in confusion. This... this was too much.

Exiting out of the browser, he immediately shot back, _‘I can explain.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this at 12am and the other half after I got home from work completely overheated.
> 
> Luna will probably show up in the next chapter as more than just a few amused text messages, I promise.

“So, you told my sister you were gay just to get out of telling her the truth?” If Gladiolus Amicitia was a terrifying sight when he was angry, he was downright monstrous when that anger was directed at Noctis. He couldn’t recall a time in recent memory when the man had ever been truly livid with him, but he supposed Noctis had this coming. Clambering for some kind of excuse, he could only nod.

“Basically, yeah,” He finally relented after a few moments, sucking in his bottom lip to avoid the stares of his three friends. He felt small under such scrutiny, his anxiety only matched by the nervous fidgeting of Prompto on the other side of the room. Their nerves were feeding off one another, spurred on only by the looks of his Retainer and his Shield. “Listen, I’m sorry alright—”

“You sonofabitch,” Gladio grimaced, sucking in a deep breath of air through clenched teeth. Noctis was sure that if it were permitted to punch the crown prince, the man certainly would have right then and there, but he was at least professional enough not to. If nothing else, Noct could be grateful for that.

Two days. It had been two days since the video came out, a day and a half since all the news outlets pounced on the scandal that was Noctis Lucis Caelum saying he’s gay in a grainy video that was probably from someone’s phone. He’d already gotten the speech from his father; he got a small scolding from Luna, too, promptly before she teased him mercilessly about the whole affair; and now he was getting that exact same thing from none other than Iris’ brother. He was sure Ignis had some words to share with him as well but as it was, he’d elected to remain silent.

Officially, the Crown’s stance was that they could neither confirm nor deny the validity of the video, not allowing Noct to make his own statement on the matter. Maybe it was for the best; he knew he’d make a mess of _that_ conversation just as well as he made a mess of the one with Iris, but now his entire life was in the spotlight once more. He was used to this, all the press on his ass, but this time it was different.

This wasn’t just something he could shake off with a laugh, bring up a particularly funny headline at parties, no. Because there was a video of this.

Now he was starting to feel sick.

“You have to tell her the truth,” Gladio hissed, flicking Noctis on the ear as he passed. Gathering up his coat, he didn’t bother to hide the irritation in his eyes. “I’m goin’ out for a bit. See ya, Iggy.” And with that the door to his room was slammed shut, the stomping of boots fading off down the hall.

There was silence between the remaining three men for several long seconds, none wanting to speak first and cut through the heaviness that had settled in the room. Finally, Ignis let out a weary sigh, “Noctis? You must not—”

“I can’t deal with this,” Noct groaned, standing in his place before stomping over to Prompto and all but lifting him from his own seat. The young man let out a yelp, more confused than in pain, “Coffee. Then games.”

It was a plan, one that no amount of protesting from anyone could dissuade Noctis away from. Even if he didn’t like coffee—hated it, even—it was nothing more than an excuse just to get away from the next lecture that was about to ensue.

“Noct, just…” Ignis sighed, knowing full well he’d get nothing from the other man. He wasn’t a child anymore. Cautiously, he could only say, “Just be careful.”

+

“Gods they took forever to make these damn things,” Noctis groaned as he plopped himself down in the booth next to Prompto, slapping their drinks down on the table with as little grace as he was able. Being all princely was above him in that moment; not when all he wanted to do was hibernate for an eternity or more.

Squinting at the label, his lips pulled up into a grimace of a laugh as he read aloud, “’Not.’ Huh, that’s a new one,” turning to Prompto, who was already sipping at his over-sweetened mocha—something Noctis could scarcely understand almost to the degree of not understanding Ignis’ obsession with the unsweetened Ebony—he attempted to wrestle his expression into something akin to a calming smile to little success. After a moment, he simply sighed, “Sorry for dragging you out like this. I just needed…”

“It’s fine, dude. I think at this point you could use a break,” And with a soft laugh the blond man shook his head. Leaning in, he gave Noct a conspiratorial little grin, as shy as it was feral, “And I can’t wait to utterly own you later once we get the games out!”

“You shit!” Noctis found it within himself to laugh as he pushed Prompto’s face away, feeling relief flood his heart for the first time in the past few days. His best friend pulled a face, mocking hurt and tears as he leant back, “We both know you’re crap at games.”

“Slander from my most trusted ally,” Prompto gave an exaggerated sigh with a shake of his head, his smile softening as he took another sip of his coffee. Then winced. “Why do I ever get coffee?” He whined.

“To torture yourself,” Noctis replied before pushing his iced chocolate towards the other man, “You can have mine. I’m honestly not that thirsty.”

“I thank the Gods every day for your service,” Prompto murmured, patting Noct on the shoulder in thanks.

“Yeah… Don’t thank the Gods, I’d much prefer you thank me,” With a roll of his eyes, Noctis shared a grin with his friend, watching with amusement as Prompto’s coffee remained neglected for want of something sweeter.

“Aw, you want me to give you a kiss your royal gayness?” Prompto teased, making kissy faces at him until he was forced backwards by a hand pressed flat against his face. Despite the scowl on Noctis’ face, it was difficult for him not to laugh at the whole affair.

It was so… stupid. Childish, perhaps. Of course, retrospect and hindsight were wonderful things that Noct hadn’t been gifted with.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t you have a mechanic to kiss instead? Or is she still married to her work?” Again, Prompto looked downright betrayed at Noctis’ words, clutching at his heart like an old granny might clutch her pearls. With a snicker, the blond man simply shook his head, his cheeks flushing with the familiar kind of shame Noct was accustomed to seeing on the man.

“I think my mouth could deal with kissing you. Just once, though,” With a wink and the usual awkward laugh, Prompto looked away as if to distract himself from the thought. His lips wrapped around the straw, and Noctis couldn’t help but notice the flush at the tips of his ears. As he finished up the icy beverage, he slammed it down like a mockery of triumph, before slapping on a grin and muttering, “So. Your place or mine?”

+

_‘I told you to be careful,’_ A text from Ignis at 8am sharp in the morning was not what Noctis had expected to rouse him, least of all something so cryptic. Bleary-eyed from the late night before—he’d won the little battle he’d had with Prompto, by the way—his mind could scarcely piece two and two together let alone three and four. It was too early for a day off, at the very least he should have been asleep until ten, but clearly the Six had other ideas for him.

Muttering under his breath, it wasn’t until Noctis actually sat up that he realised Prompto wasn’t there next to him. This wasn’t much of a surprise, really. His friend often got up before him on the nights they stayed over; probably due to either sleeping light or just nerves in general. Typically, however, he would be found heating up a meal Ignis had left for Noct or playing video games on the couch.

Maybe he knew what was going on, Noctis decided.

He was still in nothing but a pair of boxers by the time he’d managed to drag himself downstairs, having taken a good ten minutes just to wake himself enough to not fall right back asleep again.

Prompto was not heating food or playing video games.

No, he was seated awkwardly on the arm of the couch, eyes fixated on the television screen which appeared to be displaying some kind of news reading. Next to him stood Ignis, his brows furrowed in irritation. Unlike Noctis, the both of them were fully dressed, leaving him feeling naked in comparison.

Well, he practically was.

Ignis was the first to notice his presence, turning with that same slight frowncreasing his brow. After a long moment of silence, he murmured, “I see you received my text.”

Turning down the volume of the TV, Ignis stepped forward with a weary sigh. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept in days, and so Noctis simply nodded. As his gaze drifted back over to the television, his eyes grew wide as he saw the images that were displayed on the screen. Not for the first time in the past few days he felt utterly exposed to the public.

It should have been an innocent photograph; two friends having a night out to themselves, but instead it looked utterly lurid. Like some kind of late-night rendezvous. His arm was slung around Prompto’s shoulder, a grin on his face matched by the blond man who’s hand lingered on his hip as they stepped up to the doorstep. It hadn’t even been all that late; six at the latest. To Noctis the entire affair seemed perfectly reasonable for friends; were they expected to keep each other at arms-length constantly? Even inside the privacy of their own home.

Oh, but someone could be forgiven for mistaking the two for some kind of couple, though Noctis somehow doubted ‘a couple of idiots,’ would sell any gossip mags.

Prompto, he noticed, was still staring at the screen, utterly frozen. The tips of his ears were coloured red and for once, it seemed, he didn’t have a nervous laugh to add. Something about the sight was unnerving. Something about the entire debacle was beginning to grate on Noctis’ nerves.

“This is shit,” He groaned, finally seeming to snap his friend out of whatever trance he’d been in. Snapping his head around, Prompto was gnawing at his bottom lip, his eyes not quite focused as if his mind was, at least partially, elsewhere. Ignis sighed once more, massaging the bridge of his nose with a pained grimace.

“Quite. But Noctis…” Ignis seemed loathe to speak what was on his mind, a good indicator that it was nothing the prince would like, but he spoke after only a beat of hesitation, “It may be best if you and Prompto are not seen together and—”

“No. Fuck that he’s my best friend!” Noctis was accustomed to the media by now; he was used to all the gossip and the dirt that surrounded he and his family, and by extension those that worked with them, but he could only feel contempt bubble up within him as he glanced from Ignis, to the television, then to Prompto, who looked utterly miserable. “We hang out and stay over all the time.”

“I know, Noct but—"

“I think he’s right, Noct,” The blond man said quietly, glancing away with an awkward shake of the head. Noctis could only stare bewildered at the boy, unable to meet his prince’s eyes as if he’d just taken the last cookie from the jar. Snatched it right out of Noctis’ hand was more how it felt. “I mean…” Prompto attempted to clarify with some difficulty, sucking on his lip and still not meeting his gaze, “It’ll only make more trouble and I just wouldn’t be a good friend if I let you do that. It’ll only be a little while, then we can go back to being buddies, right?”

“No. It isn’t fair,” Noctis turned back to Ignis with nothing short of a petulant frown, his left eye twitching slightly, “Prompto can stay whenever he likes.”

A pause, a long one, but as Prompto opens his mouth to protest some more Ignis cuts him off, “Fine. But Gladio will need to be with the two of you whenever you’re out.”

“Right. Because a King and his Shield have never been rumoured to be intimate,” With a roll of his eyes, Noctis stomped over to the fridge, stomach grumbling. Ignis followed while Prompto simply stared vacantly past them. “But fine.”

“Noct, you must know it isn’t as bad as it seems. These aren’t the days way back when the very thought of a King taking a male lover would give the masses heart attacks,” His voice was gentle, calm and collected once more. Noctis could only grimace. “There will be scrutiny, there always is, but you’re not going to be ostracised by the wider public.”

“That would be fine but none of this is true; I’m not fucking gay,” Spinning back around, Noctis huffed, his eyes feeling heavy in his head. Ignis held up his hand in a calming gesture.

“I know. I’m only saying that it isn’t the end of the world. We can fix this if only you’ll let us help,” Ignis, ever the voice of reason, readjusted his glasses with a murmur. Suddenly, Noctis felt terrible for his outburst. Being gay wasn’t a bad thing, really it wasn’t, but he never actually thought he’d ever be in a situation where his sexual orientation would come up.

Noctis was a straight man, he always had been at least that’s what he thought. Sure, he could appreciate when a guy was objectively attractive, but couldn’t everyone? Ignis, however, had been gay for as long as he knew the man. For all his eccentricities—none of which had anything to do with being gay or straight in any capacity—he was painfully normal.

And that may have been the most frustrating part about the entirety of this; that somehow being gay was still considered to some degree outside of normalcy.

And that this was all his fault for drawing attention to it.

“For now, just lay low. Don’t go out unless it’s in a group and no more of these impromptu sleepovers. You’re twenty, not a teenager, things that are innocent can be seen as anything but by outsiders,” As tragic as it was, Ignis was right, not that Noctis would have ever admitted it. He neglected to mention to the man that he and Prompto often shared beds, too. He was sure he already knew regardless.

“Guys… I should go. I have class in a couple of hours and just…” Prompto, in fact, did not have class in a few hours. He knew it, Noctis knew it, even Ignis knew it, but no one elected to draw attention to it as the awkward blond slung his bag over his shoulder. His blue eyes looked left, right, avoiding Noctis’ gaze before finally settling at his feet. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, that much was obvious.

Clearing his throat, Ignis stepped forward with a gloved hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I can take you home, then. I’m about to leave myself.”

“You sure you can’t stay?” Noctis asked, dreading being alone even for a day. In truth, he wasn’t sure what he would do with himself—probably play video games, but still. He didn’t want to have to deal with any of this, wishing mostly he could go back to sleep and just waste away an eternity. In response, Prompto just shook his head and gave Noct a stiff slap on the shoulder.

It was clinical, detached even. Noct hated it.

When the two finally left, Noctis could only let out a sigh, feeling his brows crease into a frown of irritation. No. He couldn’t deal with this.

Flopping down onto the couch, still in only his boxers, his eyes were snapped shut before he even landed, neglecting to check his phone for any other messages he’d received. What he would have found were he to look at all were a couple of new messages from Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

_‘Oh, so it’s you and Prompto now?’_ One text read in amusement, _‘But, babe, why didn’t you tell me?’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out I'm apparently quite a fast writer since I've managed to get a chapter out a day so far but also now I physically cant sleep because I had a nap straight after work.

“Gods you’re a bit of a dumbass, Noct,” Noctis could hear the laugh of Luna from the other side of the line, her voice hitching as her lips no doubt pulled into a smile. He could imagine it; her face, her laugh, those eyes of hers crinkling at the sides. Everything about her was genuine, something akin to a breath of fresh air when politics and royalty were involved. “The news made it all the way over here, too. Ravus is _livid_.”

Shit.

“I had to convince him not to go over there and slaughter you,” With a snort, Noctis rolled his eyes. Ah Ravus, ever the over-protective brother. Though, he supposed in this case it was an understandable misunderstanding rather than the two actively being at odds with one another.

“Ah, but he wouldn’t do that, would he? I’m fairly certain slaying a Prince would get him the death penalty,” Sharing an amused chuckle with the woman, Noctis shook his head as he filed through the various pre-packed meals inside his fridge. The hum he received from his girlfriend was a little concerning.

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” In a singsong voice, one that turned Noct’s knees to jelly, Luna let out another laugh. Honestly, the phone calls were a much better idea than that notebook; Noct had never known what to say, only ever replying in two-word sentences. Maybe he just wasn’t destined to be a scholar. “By the way, you and Prompto, huh? Who would have though?”

“Oh, shush,” Noctis grimaced, running a hand over his chin and feeling the beginnings of some stubble growing in. Right, he needed to shave. “This whole thing is stupid.”

“Maybe,” Luna agreed, “But it is a little funny.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Noct sighed, finally simply electing to heat up what was leftover from last night. “But I just wish I could hang out with him without having to be constantly looking over our shoulders for some skeevy reporter or something. Do you know how many shoddy correspondents Iggy and Gladio have found milling around my apartment?”

“I mean, you could just own it,” The suggestion almost caused him to drop the little plastic container in his hand, his mouth falling slack as his eyes turned onto his cell phone on the kitchen bench. Noct was silent for a moment, waiting for some kind of laugh or indication that this was a joke. Instead, she clarified, “Whether or not it’s true isn’t the point here. I’m saying that the reports on the ‘secretly homosexual Lucian prince’ would probably lose viewership if the gossip has been confirmed to be true.”

Though Noctis wanted to deny it, Luna’s logic was sound. It wasn’t a coincidence that most sources in these reports were always seemingly anonymous. What tended to sell was the secrecy of the subject; how it was always marketed as something that the person in question didn’t want the public to know.

“Huh,” Was all Noct could bring himself to say, mouth going a tad dry. The suggestion was clear in Luna’s voice; just walk down the main street with a guy on his arm, and all would be fine within the month. Presumably. “So you want me to…”

“It’s your choice, but it may just be easier to kiss a guy in public a few times and eventually the interest will pass,” It didn’t seem to bother Luna as much as Noctis may have thought. She’d always been a calm woman, polite but firm in her beliefs. In her own ways she was like Ignis. Just better looking.

“I… can see the point,” Noct relented, no longer particularly hungry. He couldn’t help but add, “But that doesn’t exactly make it easier for me when it comes to my chances with girls.”

“Because your glowing personality attracts them so well.”

Once the two hung up with their own little affectionate goodbyes, Noctis’ mind was swimming. Luna was right; he couldn’t just pretend this wasn’t affecting him adversely. He and Prompto had barely spoken in the past week alone where once they spoke on the daily, and the blond man had been particularly paranoid after some amateur blogger had tracked him down, at his own home, demanding answers.

Things had to change somehow.

+

“I can see the point you’re making,” Ignis murmured thoughtfully, tapping absently at his thigh with those slender fingers of his. The man hadn’t entirely been on board with the idea from the start—neither had any of them, really—but he had to admit that it made a modicum of sense. “Regis won’t like it,” He added for good measure.

“Yeah, well, consider this my rebellious phase,” Noctis rolled his eyes, folding his arms awkwardly. This wasn’t the ideal scenario but Luna had already signed off on it and at this point he was willing to try anything to get all those sleezy reporters off his front door.

“I don’t like it,” Gladio grunted, arms slung over the chair with a grimace of distaste. He still hadn’t quite forgiven Noct for lying to Iris in the way he had, but he had a duty first and foremost. And, as it turned out, he gave Noct a few more bruises than necessary in their training sessions for good measure. “It brings more attention to you than it should.”

“Maybe,” Noctis shrugged, “I don’t care.”

“And who do you propose acts as your better half in this instance? It would only cause further scandal to bring Gladio or myself into it,” Ignis brought up a valid point; while it certainly wasn’t new for royalty and their employees to get involved, it would only bring upon them more scrutiny than they needed. From the look his shield was giving him, the large man certainly wouldn’t help him with this charade any more than he already was, and Ignis… Noctis’ gaze turned to Prompto, who was fidgeting aimlessly with the frayed hem of his shirt. He hadn’t spoken a word since he got here and Noctis began his explanation, and his eyes had been distracted and glazed over all the while. Concerning, sure, but he doubted his best friend would appreciate it being brought up here and now of all times.

“Prom, you up to this?” Prompto’s head snapped to attention, his back going rigid as suddenly he was staring with alarm at Noctis. His pupils were blown with fright, freckled cheeks flushing just slightly. It was a little endearing. A little confusing, too.

“What? No, dude, that’s—” Prompto swallowed hard, scratching at his cheek as if fighting to find some kind of explanation why. Biting at his bottom lip, he murmured, “What about Luna?”

“She came up with the idea, remember?”

“Right, but…” Prompto fidgeted and went quiet. Any complaints he had went unsaid and after a long moment of contemplation, he sighed and massaged his temples, “It should get the reporters off our backs, right?”

“That’s the theory,” Noct replied, attempting to put as much confidence into his smile as he could muster. The fact of the matter was rather to the contrary; he did not feel confident at all. His heart was racing, his mind equally so, and he couldn’t actually be certain this would do anything but cause more interest to spike.

With a soft shake of his head, Prompto finally relented, “Fine, but… I need some time to prepare. My nerves, I mean. This shit’s terrifying.”

“Yeah,” Noct groaned, “Me too.”

With a sigh, Ignis began pointedly cleaning his glasses as if searching for something to say. This would no doubt get him into some deep trouble, but he somehow doubted the young Prince would be dissuaded—particularly not with a suggestion from his lady love. The most he could do at this point was damage control. For everyone’s sake’s, “First, I’d suggest getting used to spending time in each other’s company, er, intimately for lack of a better term.”

Both of the young men groaned, but for seemingly different reasons. As Ignis turned his gaze on Prompto, he noted the flush to the tips of his ears, the way his breath was laboured and how he physically seemed unable to look at Noct. While not necessarily out of the ordinary, it was certainly interesting.

Oh, it would cause problems, he was sure.

“Uh, later. I actually have class soon,” Prompto said hastily. This time, however, he was telling the truth.

+

“Dude, chill out, it’s only a kiss,” Noctis rolled his eyes as Prompto’s hands found his chest and _pushed_. It hadn’t even been a moment since they attempted to make a start on their, ahem, ‘practice’ and already the boy was a flustered mess. Twice now they’d attempted to try at a kiss, and twice now Prompto had pushed Noct away almost violently. Honestly, it kind of hurt the first time.

Honestly, they’d stalled. For the first few hours after Gladio dropped Prompto off, they’d payed video games, had a meal, and had done everything but get to do what they were technically supposed to be doing. It… was difficult to look at one another at first; since the first news article, there had been at least three more that supposedly detailed their torrid love affair.

It was nice to get back into some semblance of normalcy at the very least.

Now, however…

“Okay, kissing isn’t going to work,” Noctis groaned, scratching at his head with a grimace. He was hoping they could get it over with and get used to acting like the couple the public thought they were, “Maybe… if we take this slower? Start with something else.”

Prompto agreed far too quickly, looking a little miserable and flustered, “Yeah,” He stammered, not quite looking in Noctis’ eyes. He played a little with the band wrapped around his wrist for a long moment, “That’ll probably be better.”

“You know,” Noctis probed gently, prodding at his best friend’s arm with what he hoped was a comforting smile, “You don’t have to do this. We can figure something else out.”

But Prompto only shook his head, seemingly having made his mind up. Humming, Noct worried at his lower lip with his teeth, looking over the blond with some concern. He was more accustomed to the happy go-lucky guy Prompto usually was—and though he’d always had his moments of insecurity it was never as bad as this.

“Hey,” Noct said, the tips of his fingers pressing into the covered flesh of Prompto’s thigh, as if to just get his attention. He neglected to notice the shiver that seemed to run up his friend’s spine, “What do you think of all… you know, this?”

Prompto had to think for a long moment, frowning a little as if considering what was appropriate to say, “Well…” He nibbled at the inside of his cheek, “It could have been solved if you’d just told the truth to Iris instead. I know that…”

“Prom?”

“I just think that there would be some kids out there wondering what their place in the world is, maybe they’re a little bit in love with a friend of theirs. And they’d see the Prince, see that he’s apparently a little bit like them and they’d think, ‘Hey. Maybe it’ll be okay after all.’” Through all the rambling and uncomfortable fidgeting, it wasn’t difficult to see what Prompto was getting at. And it sounded personal. Noctis sighed, rubbing small circles into his friend’s thigh in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, “But maybe I’m just being stupid. You know how I am, dude.”

“It’s not stupid and you’re right,” Noctis admitted, “I know this is probably really uncomfortable for you.” It took a long time for Prompto to be even remotely okay with who he was and who he fell in love with. Noctis hadn’t really understood it at the time; the guy was transgender, that was easy to understand to a hip teenager’s mind, but what he couldn’t wrap his head around at the time was just how easily Prompto seemed to fall in love with everyone he met. It seemed Prompto had similar issues, especially when he had the biggest crush ever on a boy that was in his art class.

Gods, this was getting too real.

“Let me just…” With a determined hum, Noctis trailed his hand down Prompto’s arm to take his hand, doing the same with the other before linking their fingers together. When he received little more than some uncomfortable shuffling, he found himself relaxing, “This okay?”

“Yeah. Going slow,” Prompto replied, as if to remind himself of the fact.

“Wanna call it a day and play some King’s Knight?”

Prompto grinned awkwardly, “ _Please._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

It only occurred to Noctis that he didn’t have to go through all the trouble to convince the world he was gay about three weeks into his little project, but by then it was far too late. Between more rumours—most of which centred around he and Prompto’s supposed relationship, but many still appeared to be of the firm belief that he was gallivanting around with Ignis or even Gladio—and one particularly insidious reporter who had taken up waiting outside his home, the entire affair was driving him mad.

“I’m just saying,” Noctis groaned over his breakfast one morning, pouting at Ignis who had pointedly refused to go in through the back door when he arrived, “Was all this really necessary? Couldn’t Prom and I just hold hands in public for a few days?”

“That’s your prerogative,” Ignis sighed, running a hand through his hair. A part of him wanted to avoid the topic entirely, another just wanted to rip the Band-Aid off, so to speak, but he wasn’t entirely sure Noctis would listen to him either way. Instead, he simply added, “And Prompto’s.”

“And, I mean,” Noct continued regardless, slamming his spoon down on the kitchen bench with a passion that was uncharacteristic of the boy, “Luna’s surprisingly cool with this too? Ravus wants to murder me, sure, but Luna is just…” Noctis flushed then went quiet, shoving some food into his mouth as if to distract himself. Ignis watched for a few moments before shaking his head and beginning to pack up. He wasn’t going to waste an entire morning listening to the young prince agonise over his own decision.

“Why bother at all?” Ignis asked, picking up his bag from the bench, a part of him genuinely wanted to know, but the other part, the more cynical and dispassionate part, felt he already knew. With a sigh, he shook his head, “I suppose it doesn’t matter. I should go, I’d like some of my day off to myself.”

“Traitor,” Noctis pouted, but quickly grinned with a soft goodbye. When the man was left alone, he did nothing but chew thoughtfully on his breakfast. He supposed it was too late to turn back now.

He didn’t even stop to consider why, exactly, he wanted to continue.

+

“Okay dude, are you finally gonna let me kiss you?” Noctis sighed, putting down the controller as he glanced at his friend. Prompto scrunched his face up in distaste and—wow, he really didn’t need to act like that at the prospect of kissing Noctis. He was a catch! Pouting, he punched the blond on the shoulder lightly, “Hey! Rude!”

“Yeah, well, you can’t control who you aren’t attracted to,” Prompto teased, turning fully to Noctis with a grin. Still his cheeks were slightly flushed, though whether that was from exasperation or embarrassment was anyone’s guess.

“Uh uh,” Noctis shook his head, grabbing hold of his friend and all but tackling him to the ground with a loud yelp. Prompto struggled, brows creased but his mouth was turned upwards into a wry grin. Leaning in closer, Noctis bumped their noses. The grin faded, “I seem to recall you clearly stating that your mouth would not mind kissing my mouth at all.”

“Oh. Er, I… Did I say that?” Prompto’s eyes all but bulged out of his head, his mouth falling open as the pink flush grew into a bright red blush. Grinning, Noctis tucked two fingers up under his friend’s chin, almost feeling triumphant as the other man’s eyes dropped to stare at his lips before he gathered himself again. He’d stopped squirming, his arms pinned to his sides as Noctis straddled him. His eyes, previously wide but not alarmed were drifting absently around the room as if to push the blush back down. Once more, they stopped as they found their place at Noctis’ lips. “Come on man, get off me,” Prompto whined.

“I’m only saying,” Noctis continued, running a hand down Prompto’s chest while the other entangled in his hair. Breathing in each other’s air like this, it was painfully intimate, but not necessarily anything they hadn’t done before. They’d always been rather affectionate just… not like this. “Maybe you should consider that a little bit before you push me away next time.” With a wry grin, Noctis pressed a kiss to the tip of Prompto’s nose before he rolled off the man. Though a laugh pushed past his lips, it was only then that he realised just how hot his skin felt, and just how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

As Noct sat up, Prompto remained laying down, face bright red and eyes wide with some inscrutable emotion that he couldn’t even begin to unpack. His skin still tingled from where Noctis had touched, and it felt like he was still trapped despite the very real freedom he now had. Sucking in his bottom lip, he simply let out a low groan and rolled over onto his stomach to at least hide the flush that was painfully obvious on his skin.

When he finally did right himself, Prompto realised that Noct was standing and was pointedly refusing to look at him. His cheeks heated once more but he shook the flush away with a grumble. Biting at his bottom lip, he took out his phone purely as a distraction. Despite how he was looking away awkwardly, however, it seemed his friend couldn’t help but add, “And anyway, aren’t you supposed to be the more affectionate one of the two of us?” True, Prompto thought, he did often wrap his arms around Noctis more often than Noctis did the same but… still.

He simply elected to shrug.

“I’m getting some water,” Noct murmured before he padded off into the kitchen, running a hand raggedly through his hair. It felt like he needed to put some distance between him and his best friend, which caused his heart to seize up in panic. Somehow, doing so felt wrong. Biting his lip, Noct ignored that.

+

“Ebony for me, please,” Ignis nodded as the waitress confirmed their order and sashayed off, pointedly ignoring how Prompto’s eyes seemed to stick quite firmly to her rump. From under the table, he could feel movement and then—“Ow! Noct what the hell?!”

He heard loud laughter from beside him, a triumphant grin forming on the young Prince’s face before the table was jostled by the blonde’s flailing as the two began to playfight under the table. He winced, already feeling a headache behind his eyes. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to stare?” Noctis teased, his laughter ringing out through the diner as he skilfully evaded the clumsy Prompto, who appeared to be continuously bumping his knees against the table in his onslaught.

Ignis shared a glance with Gladio, who looked increasingly more tired the longer the affair continued. He could see a few patrons looking their way, some with disapproving frowns on their faces while some had to do doubletakes as they recognised the Prince and his entourage. One particular group, a pair of girls, appeared to have a conversation, glancing their way a few times as if considering making an approach. Ignis winced at the thought.

While the two looked little more than a pair of teenagers when looked at through his own eyes, Ignis wasn’t naïve enough to suggest the recent events wouldn’t colour how others viewed the interaction. He sighed, massaging his temples as the two finally calmed down enough simply to stare at one another with varying degrees of amusement.

If nothing else, the two didn’t appear to let this affect their friendship.

But they weren’t here for a simple get-together, there was a reason behind the meeting on his day off, Ignis sighed ruefully at the thought. “You seem tired,” Gladio noted, their eyes meeting once more. There was concern there on his face, causing Ignis to look away.

“Indeed,” He simply agreed. Sparing one last glance at the other man, he murmured, “So do you.”

“Long night,” Was all the reply Ignis received, though the implications were obvious. He snorted quietly and shook his head with a fond smile. Gladio’s lips quirked up into a humorous smirk. Turning to the other two, the large man stretched his arms out before simply resting them up on the top of the booth, looking as comfortable as ever. His gaze lingered on Noctis for a moment, “In light of recent events,” He started just to get the Prince’s attention, “Your old man decided to send you little shits away for a while.”

Prompto sat up straight, blinking rapidly and feeling his brows crease. Noctis simply stared impassively.

“We’re going camping,” Before Gladio could finish, Noctis was already groaning, his head falling with a loud _thunk_ on the table. Prompto winced. The displeasure was only increased further as he added, “We’ll give you a week to prepare before we’ll be gone for about three give or take.”

Groans erupted from the two young men; two pairs of despairing eyes set on the large man who simply gave them an unconcerned look. He had no sympathy for them.

“Dude, I have so many exams coming up,” Prompto sighed after the waitress returned with their order. He no longer had the energy to watch and ogle her, too concerned with the upcoming road trip and the exams he knew he wouldn’t be able to complete on time. “Do you know how many times I can use the ‘royal duty’ excuse? Not many, and I’ve just about used them all up.”

“I’ll have a talk with your school,” Ignis sighed, taking a sip of his coffee and feeling his headache begin to dissipate. That was probably concerning. Prompto shook his head.

“No, no. I’ve had this coming.” With a groan, Prompto looked out the window in an attempt to hide his wince. He wondered how easy it would be to finish his exams before they had to leave and simply send them off on the days they were due. A bad grade was better than no grade after all. Glancing at Noctis he sighed, “Just… if I wind up dead four weeks from now, know that it was my photography professor.”

The four finished their drinks in relative silence.

None of them were entirely sure this was a good idea.


End file.
